Lets Meet the Greeks
by the moon fangirl
Summary: Magnus and his friends have to go to great old Scandinavia! But, the problem is that Ran, a sea goddess, hates Magnus. So he calls up his cousin, Annabeth, and Percy, son of Poseidon, and get help that they need. But, a meeting between demigods is never peaceful... Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its my first fic. Please review and give me some tips if you want. I hope you like this, so sit back, relax, read, and enjoy!**

 **Magnus**

I tread down the battle field with Jack floating in the air. My hall mates are all down except for Alex. She (today its female) was currently decapitating some new son of Thor who was said to be decapitated today. Who knew it would be Alex that did it?

Jack was stabbing some girl and brought her down. I was close to the flag.

"Hey Mango, how you doing up there?" Alex asked.

"Not dead yet, so great." I replied to her. I think I spoke too soon. About 10 seconds after, I got caught in a trap.

"That's because your sword killed my hall mate!" she yelled. I was quickly decapitated.

I woke up in my room a couple hours later. Jack was on my neck in pendant form, so I went to get changed. Dinner was in about 2 hours. I walked out of my bedroom, and saw a note under my door. It was from Annabeth.

Magnus,

I was wondering if you would like to meet somewhere in Boston to talk to Percy. You still need help right? Call me later; I will probably be at camp, so hopefully the cell phone Leo built me really does not attract monsters.

Hear you later,

Annabeth

Percy? Why would I need to see him? Oh yeah. The sea stuff. I made a note in my head to call Annabeth after dinner. Right now, I need to talk to Sam. Hopefully she was here.

I finally found Sam near the room for, "Yoga to the Death." I ran to her.

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"You know how we were supposed to talk to Annabeth?" I asked her.

"To who?" she replied. That's right. I did not tell her about our help.

"Okay, so, I have a cousin that is gonna help us with the sea thing."

"What is a mortal going to do about a sea goddess out to get you?" she asked.

I also forgot to tell her about the Greeks.

"You know what? I will talk to you later." I ran off, hoping to get a good spot at dinner.

Dinner was uneventful. There are a couple of new einherjah, but nothing exciting. When I got back to my room, I found my phone, sat down in my atrium, and called my dear old cousin. The line rang for a while, until she picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Annabeth, I got your note."

"Oh great, so when do you want to meet up?"

"Like 12:30, at the Crema Café. That sound okay?"

"Yeah, it sounds fine. Okay, so I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

I hang up and place my phone down. I'm feeling tired, so I go take a shower before bed. As the hot steam rises around me, I remember Sam. I have to take her, but how to explain. Should I on the way there? Maybe when I see them? I will think later, and hope for the best.

I dry off and change into my Valhalla supplied pajamas, and climb into my beige bed. I hope there will be no dream tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. I will hopefully get better at a writer later on. This is only my first fic, and I always had trouble with description. Solei Dragon, thanks for the advice. I will keep it in mind. I am a fan of your story, I have read it like a month ago. This chapter is a little short, because it was pre written so I am editing. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Annabeth the phone call part inspired by Bad Timing**

I was excited to see Magnus after a while. The last time I saw him was when I told him about Percy. Percy seems to like the guy. Except that Magnus doesn't like blue, thinks that a pen sword is a bad idea, and that he says that horses love him. Percy also says that he is dead because he lets his magical sword do all the work. And that Magnus thinks he has had such a hard life after one or two small quests. Okay, maybe Percy does not like him THAT much, but there is a little part of him that does.

We had Mrs. O'Leary shadow travel us to Boston. We were both wearing our camp shirts. I had a bag filled with stuff like books, nectar, ambrosia, and other things I might need. We landed in a park. It looked nice, not as big as Central Park, though. The café wasn't far from here so hopefully there wouldn't be trouble.

Of course though, we are demigods, so we attract monsters. Luckily it is deserted, because guess who came to visit us? Our old friend, the hydra.

Percy automatically uncaps Riptide when he sees it. We killed him once; we should be able to do it again. Hopefully, we find fire. If only Leo was here with his magic tool belt. He would have been able to get all the things we need.

Percy and I split up and hid behind a tree. It was a pretty big tree, and with experience running from monsters, the hydra didn't see us do that. Hopefully. Once it got close, Percy ran and stabbed Riptide into the monsters stomach, stunning him for a little.

"Annabeth, do you have any matches?!" He yelled. I looked in my bag. I always have some kind of plastic bag full of nectar, ambrosia, and things we need if we run into monsters. Luckily, I had some matches, and a few Q tips to light on fire.

"Yeah Percy, I found them!" I threw him the matches and Q tips as I went out into the open. I had my new dagger that Leo made for me. The Drakon bone sword was not really comfortable for me. I slashed at the legs of the Hydra, hoping it will stop running around. Percy lit a Q tip and cut off a head. He threw the torch, but missed. Two heads sprouted. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Magnus. I picked up.

"Magnus, I can't talk right now!" I yelled.

"Where are you? It's almost 1:00."

"I know that, but I can't talk."

"Okay, whatever. But can you hurry up?"

I was mad. I need to kill this thing. "Magnus, if I cannot talk at the moment, hang up and wait!" I hung up and tried to help Percy.

The hydra has sprouted 6 more heads. Oh no. It slashed at us. We dodged, but Percy got hit. His shoulder was bleeding, and hopefully was not too bad. He got back up and started lighting Q tips again, and I started to distract the hydra. Why couldn't we kill it?


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't update last week. Sorry. I had a lot of stuff to do, and I really am sorry. So, it has come to my attention that Sam does know Annabeth is a demigod. Well, in my story, it is just revealed now. Sorry. This chapter is short because I had no time to edit. I might update tomorrow because this one is short. Also I forgot to say**

 **I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. I thinks that's all I have to say. Thanks for favorites and follows and enjoy!**

 **Magnus**

Sam got mad when Annabeth said she was gonna take a while. She was impatiently tapping her hand on the table. Sam still thought Annabeth was a mortal, but she still wanted advice.

"That's it. I am calling her again. What does a mortal have that is so important?"

"She's not a mortal." I yelled at her. I ignored looks from the tables next to us.

"What do you mean?" she asked?

"Well... Greek gods are real and my cousin is one of the. Her boyfriend is the son of Poseidon so he is going to help us. Now give me my phone," I grabbed my phone back, "and wait."

Sam stared at me.

"Okay, I just hope she hurries up." She replied. I didn't want to tell her that they were probably fighting a monster. Well, all we can do now is wait.

 **I really am sorry that this is so short. I am going to try to update tomorrow or today again. I will normally update on Fridays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im apologizing way too much. I had no time. Same excuse. Really. It's true. I'm sorry. I am going to try and keep a normal schedule. In a week, on the Fourth, I am going on vacation for two weeks. I don't know if I will have my laptop. I'll have to see. Maybe I will post two chapters. I am thinking of what to write next. Maybe PJO in High School. Some HP stuff (maybe next generation), or Ladybug. If you have any interest in that, review and tell me what. I can't promise I will, but I will try. Also, I read a fic that was really good once. It was on Catching Craziness, about the Marauders in Hogwarts. I love it. So… Enjoy! Also, I do not own the PJO series.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Annabeth**

We almost had it. Percy was chopping off heads, and now the hydra had so many. His shoulder was bleeding. I watched as he got hit with a claw. It scratched him, not too deep. His knees buckled, but he stood up straight again. I kept stabbing the hydra in the legs so it would get distracted and focus on me, rather than Percy.

I was running out of Q tips. I lit my last one, and threw it to Percy.

Finally, I saw dust around me as the hydra died. Percy collapsed.

"Percy!" I ran to my bag and got nectar, ambrosia, and bandages. I pulled his shirt down and looked at the shoulder. I cleaned it up and wrapped it in bandages. There was no clean shirt for him in my bag, but there was a sweatshirt. I handed it to him to put on.

He sat up a bit and said, "Wise girl, I'm okay." I gave him some nectar and ambrosia and we sat there for five minutes. When he assured me he was feeling fine, we walked to the café. It was not too far.

When we arrived, Magnus and a girl were sitting outside. Magnus ran up to me.

"Where have you been?" He looked at Percy's shirt. "Are you okay?"

" Magnus," I looked around the crowded place, " we need to talk somewhere less crowded."

"Okay, let's go to the park." So we did. Again.

When we go there, we found an abandoned bench and sat down.

"So. first I need to say that Magnus needs to be more patient. So, if I say that I can't talk at the moment, he should listen to his cousin and hang up."

"Well, sorry. I am never patient, and YOU were the one that set the time."

"Okay, let's just start." I answered.

"The girl who is with me is Sam, by the way." Magnus told me.

" Why are we getting help from them? They don't know anything about our gods, and they probably never crossed the Atlantic by sea for a mission."

"The reason we are helping you is because Percy is the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. We, with about 6 more people, sailed to Italy, and Greece, where it was dangerous for us, for not only a mission, but to save the world. So, we have some experience with this, some we do not want to bring up." I said the last part with a grim face. Percy and I both know what we do not want to talk about.

"Annabeth, before we start, do you have anymore nectar? And bandages?"

I dug through my bag and got the two things. Percy took the bandages off, put some nectar on the wound, and reapplied the bandages.

"Okay." He said, leaning forward to Face the Norse demigods. "What do you want to know?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am at this summer program right now. I am bored, and my writing is on a different computer. But, because today is Harry Potter's birthday, I will write a little bit and post it. It's not going to be very good, because I am not really going to edit this. A little sneak peek. Really short. I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy**

 **Percy**

"How." Magnus, Annabeth's Norse cousin started. "How do we get there quickly, and somewhat safely. Turbo boosters?" He said the last part with a laugh.

"Um, do you have a great mechanic and inventor. Maybe a little short? He built our ship. It flies, has rooms that fit our personality, stables, and much more."

Magnus looked a _little_ surprised and jealous,.

"We have a dwarf. That is a fashion designer. Maybe that will help. But what about Ran? The angry sea goddess who promised to kill me the next time I am on a boat."

"You SEA," I started, with an angry stare from Annabeth, "I Have to ask my father about that. I had not had a chance to do that. I had to study, help Apollo, battle for Camp- Halfblood without Annabeth knowing until now, and try to pass every test. But, I will try to talk to him somehow. Iris messaging is down, but I can try right now." Annabeth was staring at me. Her glare seemed to say, "I will kill you for fighting. But later."

"Okay, then. Do whatever the heck Iris messaging is. Lets save my but so we can save the Norse worlds!" Magnus said.

Annabeth took out a little small fake diamond. She shone it up to the light and there was a rainbow on the ground. I took out a drachma ("Ooo, gold." Magnus said.) I threw at the rainbow and said, "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I held my breath. The coin disappeared. "Show me Lord Poseidon at Mount Olympus." An image appeared of my father, Poseidon.

 **So, I didn't know where Poseidon lives, like what his palace was called. I forgot. I hoped you liked this little thing. I just made it up, so I have to change my writing from before. Also, my next chapter might be Thursday or Friday. I don't know when I am leaving for vacation. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is a really short chapter. Sorry. I am about to go on vacation, and I can't bring my laptop. So, I might download Google Docs to my phone. My plan is that over the course of a two week vacation, I will write a chapter. I will not update (probably) because I have nothing to update on. So, when I come back, there will either be a good length, good chapter, or a short chapter with an apology because "I had no time." Also, there may be only a couple chapters left of this, but I'm not sure. Thank you to Sybyis Langdon for the information of where Poseidon's palace is. I forgot, and I am currently re reading The Last Olympian for fun. So, he is at Olympus because. I'm not Rick Riordan, enjoy. Also, some characters are a little OOC, as you may have realized. At least I think so.**

Annabeth

In front of me was an image of Poseidon. He was at Mount Olympus for some reason, which Percy guessed right. It didn't look like he was doing anything, but he was surprised to see the message.

"Percy?" Poseidon looked from Percy, to me, to Magnus. "Annabeth? Why did you call me? And who are the other people?"

Percy spoke first.

"Father, this is Magnus Chase, and Sam. They need your help. Have you heard of a Ran?"

"Of course," the Lord of the Sea said, " I haven't seen her in about two centuries."

"Good, you have seen her. Well Magnus," he pointed to Magnus, "is a Norse demigod. Son of Frey apparently. Well, they have to do our favorite pastime! Travel the atlantic by boat to save the worlds. and , much how I can't go on planes or Zeus will blast me out of the sky, Magnus got Ran mad, and he can't go on a boat." Percy spoke quickly. Poseidon stared, trying to take all of this in.

"First, you know about the Norse. Why is it always you two? Also, I know what to do about the Ran problem. I have to talk to her about -" His sentence was cut short as they heard something yell in Olympus. There were footsteps.

"Oh no." Poseidon said, looking back. "How did he get here? How is he alive? Percy you have to come, bring the Norse two, and campers. Tell Chiron, quickly, to come to Mount Olympus. Quic-" They saw a flash of golden eyes and the message was gone.

"Annabeth, Percy, what was that?" Magnus stared at us and waited for a response.

I looked at Percy. "How? We- he was dead." I muttered.

"I don't know, but we have to go. We have to go to Camp and gather people. There's no time to get Camp Jupiter, and we don't have Leo. He is with Apollo. We have to leave _now_." Percy said.

"Annabeth, what camp? Whats going on?" Magnus asked.

"We have to go defeat someone again." I replied. Percy whistled for Mrs. O'Leary. We climbed on her back. I took a look around to make sure I didn't forget anything.

"Hold on tight. We have to shadow travel. It's gonna make you cold, and feel sick." Percy said to Magnus and Sam. "C'mon girl. Take us to Camp Half-Blood."


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyyyyy. Did you miss me? Yes? No?! Whatever. But here is my longest chapter i you for a review from (insert user here) at and i am tryin on making more details, but as i previously said, i am not very good at that. Hopefully when school starts i will be better. My vacation was great. I ended up going to a live show of AGT and it was really fun. So i don't know what else to say. I hope you like this and thats it is better than other chapters. I'm not Rick Riordan. Byeeee enjoyyyyy. Also i think the season is spring maybe. That's what it says in the beginning of the Hammer of Thor, so I am going with thats. I forget. Just stick with me.**

Magnus

The experience was everything Percy said it would be. It was cold and dark but next thing I knew, we were in a field that smelled faintly like strawberries. There were kids and teens sword fighting, shooting arrows, doing all kinds of "Do not try this at home" stunts, and climbing a rock wall with something pouring off the top. Lava?

"C'mon, we have to get to the Big House and tell Chiron."Annabeth said to Percy.

"Where are we?" Sam asked. She looked around.

"Whats over there?" She pointed to some kind of cabins.

"Those are our cabins." Percy said. "Each one is for the children of a certain God or Goddess. There used to be only 12, for the 12 olympians,but about 2 years ago we saved the world and I got a wish for all the gods to claim their children. We built more cabins and the kids who were cramped in the Hermes cabin because they were undetermined joined their cabins. Now there are over 20 and we are still in the building process."

"Yeah, what Seaweed Brain said was right. Let's go." Annabeth said. We headed down the hill and toward a big blue house.

Annabeth opened the door on the porch. Inside there was a couch and some guy on it. He had a leopard print shirt and was sipping Coke. There was also a leopard on the wall. The guy looked at us.

"Ah, Anniebell and Peter Johnson. New heroes? Just show them the orientation film and give them a tour." The guy said

"Actually," Annabeth started, "we need to talk to you and Chiron. Now."

As if by cue, a guy with a short brown beard and in a wheelchair came in.

"Annabeth, Percy. And I assume these are new demigods?" He asked

"Chiron, this is Annabeths cousin and his friend. They are Norse demigods. We were helping them and we Iris messaged my father on Olympus. We need to get there now." Percy hesitated before saying anymore. "Why don't you and Sam go watch the orientation film? I never saw it so you can tell me all about it later. We need to talk."

I looked at Sam and we reluctantly walked to the room they pointed us to as the four of them talked about the troubles they had.

Percy

"Kronos." I started. He's back and on Olympus. We have to get there. There's no time to get Camp Jupiter, and we should leave now. We need to get everyo-"

"Percy, we just fought a war. This year and the last. We have to help, but most of these kids just came. We need to bring the campers who already fought, and there's not much of those. We have to leave, and kids have to have at least 2 months of experience, and their consent. We have to get them now." Chiron explained all this.

"Then we have to go and get them. They should be at dinner by now. Let's go, Percy." Annabeth said to me, and we started to go.

Everyone was at dinner, eating and talking. Chiron was following us.

Annabeth went to the front and I followed.

"ATTENTION!" Everyone looked at her. "We have a huge matter on our hands and we have to go now. Kronos is back. On Olympus. We are asking for whoever wants to go to come. But, you need to have fought in a war already or have over 2 months of camp. We are not making you, but if you want to, go get your armor and weapons and meet us back here in 5 minutes. Go!" A lot of campers left.

"How can we get there? Mrs. O'Leary can't carry all of them." I asked Chiron.

"Nico can take some, and we have to put a lot of people on your dog and make her make about two or three trips. We have no prophecy, so we don't know what to do, but we have to fight. I can't shadow travel there, but I believe that you will do well." Chiron answered. The campers came back. Katie, Connor Stoll, (Travis was at school) Drew, Nico, and many more were there.

We told everyone to go with Nico or Mrs.O'Leary. Some people were waiting for the next hellhound express or for Nico. He has gotten stronger so he can now make about 5 trips without passing out. Luckily he only had to make 3, so he could still fight.

"What about the Norse? Can we take them?" I asked looking at Chiron. He was thinking.

"Possibly. Any magical weapons of theirs won't work there because it's not Greek or Roman. Go get them." He gestured for Annabeth to go and we were left alone.

"How did this happen? There was no prophecy and wasn't he spread too thin to be reformed? Luke's dead." I said all this nervously to Chiron. I wondered if I or any of us had to bear the Curse of Achilles to do this. Chiron seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Your curse was washed away at the Roman camp, correct?"

"Yeah, do I have to get it again? I will if I have to, but I don't want to loose people."

"Kronos might still have the Achilles spot. I believe only you know it, so you might have to get the curse. But quickly. Your mother's blessing is not needed now. Get Nico and go. Quickly." Chiron finished and I ran. Hopefully Nico can travel me to the Styx without any delays…

A/N

My longest so far. I hoped you like this and yea. I might post the next chapter tomorrow. I'm getting ideas put together for my next story idea, which is going to be PJO and HOO characters in High School. Ok, byeeeeeeeee. Also tell me if you like the Achilles thing and if Percy should get it again. If you want to. Now byeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

**So I started school again. Be prepared to wait a while for updates. Thanks for following and favs**

 **This is really short but that's how much i wrote because of school and homework and a project. It's kind of bad because I didn't feel like editing. So enjoy, maybe I will update sooner. I do not own these series**

Annabeth

I marched back up to the Big House to get my cousin and his friend. Oh, what if that's his girlfriend? I can't think about that now. ( **A/N I don't ship Magnus and Sam. Just thought i would say that)** Anyway, I can't force him to fight. I can't just expect him to fight for a different set of gods. Ugh.

I reach the Big House and find that Mr.D is gone already. Magnus and Sam are sitting on the couch. I take a deep breath and quickly approach them.

" I am about to ask a lot of you guys," I start, " but would you fight in Olympus? You don't have to, you have your own problems but-"

"Of course we will Annabeth. Let me just tell Jack." Magnus replies. Jack?

"Now is not the time to talk to your friend. We have to get weapons and leave."

" Oh no, Jacks my sword. He talks. And moves on his own. And is magical." He pulled of his pendant and a transformed into a sword. That started to talk. That means it's magical and wont work in Olympus.

"Magnus, that won't work in Olympus. The Norse magic." I say to him

"Olympus? On Señor, no shes right. You have to fight by yourself. See you later."

With that small talk, Magnus made him back into a pendant. "Well, i'll try." He said. We all left the big house. Me with my dagger, Magnus with his sword, and Sam with her axes.

 **Sorry that it is short, but because of school, I have no time. Ugh. Oh well. Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote this in like one day. School. Same excuses. Sorry. Thanks for 21 follows and 11 faves!**

 **I don't own PJO.**

 **Magnus**

We trek down the hill and found Mrs.O'Leary, the dog we came on. We all hopped on, and the cold feeling returned until we were suddenly on a bridge high above the sky. And it definitely looked like there was a war. There were already stretchers with campers on there, bleeding, burnt, and one or two covered with blankets. My stomach felt heavy with grief for the campers that died. The sad thing is, this isn't their first war where campers have died.

Annabeth leads the way to really big doors. The fighting seems to be coming from there. I remember that Annabeth told me she re-designed Olympus. It looked like she did a good job.

Once we reached the doors, I looked around. The room could've been beautiful if there weren't battles everywhere. There were 12 thrones, that looked about 10 feet tall. I felt like a mouse compared to them. On the other side of the room, there was a fire, which looked low, and a tank with a cow in it?

"The Hearth." I hear a Annabeth say. "Its low. That's not good."

"Why not?" Sam asks.

"It has to say lit. At all times. I'll explain later. Let's go. Magnus, try to do some fighting."

I hope I don't end up covered by a blanket in a stretcher.

We go into battle and I mostly fight with other demigods because I don't know who are the goodies and the baddies. Some monsters are harder to kill, while others are easier. A snake lady is dust. A dog thing is dust. Dust and blood is everywhere.

I try to fight as much as I can. There's really tall people, probably gods, fighting a taller dude, probably Kronos. He seems invincible.

Suddenly, I feel pain. There's a snake lady monster behind me holding a sword. I see the deep cut in my arm. I try to heal it, but whatever metal that is is too strong. Theres black at the corners of my vision and my knees buckle. I cry, "Annabeth!"

She sees me at once. I think she curses, and starts to kill many monsters to get to me. Once she finally does, I feel her taking my good arm and picking me up and dragging me. I close my eyes and we arrive back to the bridge.

Annabeth finds a cot to set me down on, and a blond guy rushes over to help. He starts to get a bottle of something when Annabeth interrupts.

"Will, he's not Greek. I don't know what that would do to him." Cursing, the blond guy puts down the bottle. He walks over to me.

"My names Will. The drink is Nectar and it's supposed to heal you, or ease the pain. Because you're Norse, I guess, it won't work. So i'm doing it the old fashioned way." I don't like the sound of that.

Annabeth leaves and goes back to fight and Will rubs things on my arms. Some sting, some help. He is about to wrap a bandage on my arm, when Percy, and a tired looking emo kid, pop in front of me. Percy looks at me.

"When you're better, Annabeth is going to kill you for getting hurt." With that, he waves to Will and runs off.

 **Percy.**

Good news- We got to the Underworld without any problems.

Bad news- I have to fight in a war . Again. When we pop into Olympus, I see Magnus on a cot, and immediately think of how Annabeth must not be happy. Running to the throne room, I think of how we can win this war.

In the throne room, I see Annabeth fighting with Athena, other demigods fighting monster, and some alongside their parents. I run to Annabeth to help her. We know each other so well, fighting together is natural.

Without speaking, we both attack a Dracanae and watch her dissolve into dust. Another one attacks me and her sword scrapes me lightly, but bounces off. I kill her and Annabeth stares at me.

"You got it." She said

"Yea. Now I have a grandparent to kill."

 **Its short. I think. I guess. But I wrote it in like a day. So yea. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oooo my 10th chapter.**

It's really short. Cos its Spirit Week at school and I've had a lot of stuff to do. I'm writing this in like one day. Ok I don't own PJO or Magnus Chase. Also yay I got the Ship of the Dead and I've barely read it even though I got it the day after it came out or so and I haven't had time. So it's not gonna affect my story.

 **Annabeth**

Percy finally arrives, and with the Curse of Achilles. He's the only one who knows Kronos Achilles spot. If it's the same. He doesn't look like Luke. No, this is what _Kronos_ looks like. It's not Luke. It's not Luke again. It's not Luke again. It's not Luke again…

Percy and I seem to just keep attacking monsters. How many are there? He raced off to join his dad, and I joined my cabin mates and mom. She was fighting with the other gods. Even Aphrodite was fighting. She made sure her manicure wouldn't chip, but she seemed to have some tricks. Once, she pretended to take out some lipstick, when it was actually a dagger in disguise she used to kill a monster. Drew and Piper were here, along with the Stolls, and lots of other campers.

Percy and Poseidon were fighting Kronos, along with Zeus. Even Thalia was here with Artemis and the Hunters. Apollo and Leo were somewhere in the Midwest, last time I heard.

"Hey Annabeth, you never get a break, do you?" I heard a voice say while fighting. It turn around to see Thalia, with her silver camo pants, a punk shirt,Lieutenant pin, and bow and arrow.

 **Now that's all. I know its just paragraph, and I am sorry, but I a tired. Today was the last day of Spirit Week at school so we had a pep rally. Then tonight there's a dance and I decorated and now my head hurts and I'm tired. So I might write something for tomorrow. Byeee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyy ok so next week no chapter because I'm gonna be places. This chapter is going to be little things. A little break. So during the week I'm gonna have more time and write a good chapter. This one will be Thalia and maybeee Sam. I'm not Rick Riordan. I didnt have time to edit**

 **Thalia**

We received news of the return of Kronos right when Artemis did. She did some magic and we were on Olympus. I haven't been here in a while. I spotted my father, but didn't bother going over to him. And he was fighting Kronos, who i'm glad doesnt look like Luke. That would have been hard for me.

"Split up! Half of you go to the right and half to the left. Kill as many monsters as you can. Go!" I yell out these commands to the Hunters, because Lady Artemis is fighting already. There doesn't seem to be many demigods here. I think we are the only ones. Camp probably doesn't know yet. Or they do, and are coming somehow. Hopefully Argus isn't driving.

After fighting for 15 minutes, campers show up. They have armor covering their camp t shirts, and there isn't a lot of them because it's not summer. I look for Annabeth or Kelp Face. Maybe they aren't here yet. I know that they would know about this.

I kill monster after monster, and have Aegis ( **that's her shields name, right?)** on my right wrist while shooting with my bow. The monsters back off and I shoot. It's becoming a pattern. That's when I finally see Annabeth. She's with a boy, probably a camper, who's arm is bleeding. She's leading him to little hospital area. I hear a crack of thunder and remember that I can do that too. Now I have a new pattern. I kill multiple monsters at once, helping other hunters and campers. They seem confused at first, but just carry on fighting. I could keep doing this, but haven't done it in a while, so I decide to keep the lighting for when I really need to use it.

I finally see Annabeth. She's with Percy, who rushes off a little later.

I walk up behind her. "Hey Annabeth, you never get a break, do you?"

"Thalia! Hi, no, it doesn't seem like it. Today's been crazier than usual." She frowns for a second.

"Really crazy. I have to tell you later. Right now, we have to fight." I nod, and run off, wondering what she has to tell me.

 **Sam (I don't really know how to write her POV)**

Wow. This is Olympus. Its beautiful. But the scene in front of me isn't. It looks like the training in Valhalla. I have axes on me, but my hijab probably won't do much good with no magic. Annabeth takes us to the throne room, and we see tall beings, gods, fighting another man. Probably Kronos. I remember reading Greek myths. Kronos was chopped into pieces and thrown into Tartarus. And yet, he reformed once, and now again, only roughly a year or two after?

I stand there, and realize that Magnus has left. Oh, he's going to get himself killed. Again. Hopefully Annabeth is near him to help him. I march into battle with my axes and start to chop at monsters. My steel axes don't do as much as the glowing bronze swords, but after a few hacks, the monsters are dust. I get the hang of it after a while, and work with others.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay listen up people. I know that, according to a review, I am evil because I have not updated. I AM NOT SAYING THE REVIEW HURT ME. I am glad for it. I understand the pain, so I am trying to write this and watch Captain America at the same time. Here are my excuses. The week of the 23rd in October, I was away in Germany for a wedding. No access to a computer. Next week. I had a REALLY bad and tiring week. Finally, this week. I honestly no idea it was Friday. I had off from Wednesday through Sunday. There are my excuses. I am really , on to the chapter. Sorry if my writing doesn't make much sense, I haven't wrote in three weeks**

 **Percy**

Annabeth and I are fighting when I spot him. Kronos. Not Luke Kronos, _Kronos_ Kronos. I don't know which is worse. I run over to my father, fighting him.

"Percy! Go back fighting the monsters, this is too dangerous. You don't have the curse anymore." he says to me. I look at him.

"I do, just let me sneak up on him, I know where his Achilles heel is, if he still has it." My father looks at me like he is debating whether he should let me. Finally, he does. So I go behind Kronos, luckily I am too tiny for him to notice. I wish I had a bow. Or even if I did, I wish I know how to aim straight. I try to make a plan on how to get up to his armpit that is three feet above my head. I have a plan.

Step number 1- I go toward one of the fountains to regain some energy.

Step 2- I take some of the water and make an elevator type thing and motion for people to not say anything if they gasp. It usually works in movies.

Step 3- Make sure that Kronos does not see me, kill him, and go home for some blue chocolate chip cookies. Maybe get offered immortality. Okay. Let's do this.

I knew that this was not going to work by the time I got to the fountain. Why? There was no water. I could see from a distance that other fountains had steam coming out of them. Okay, new plan. Go find Annabeth and ask her for one.

 **This is where I end for today. I know it's short, I really am sorry, but I have a lot of homework and a meeting later. But, if you review about WHY you think Kronos is back, review them. If I get at least one review, I will post another chapter on Friday. Or Saturday, I have a field trip on Thursday. See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am currently on a bus to a field trip and its a 4 hour drive. Its a nice bus. So hopefully this will give me time to write. I am not Rick Riordan**

 **Now I'm at school. Thanks for the review, no one reviewed answering the question. Does anyone read these author notes? Anyway, here's the story**

 **Percy**

My plan: Ask Annabeth for one, and then follow it or completely mess it up. Hopefully its the first one.

Everywhere I turn there is fighting. Demigods and monsters. Gods and Kronos. There are the injured making there way to Will and some Apollo kids. One or two just lay there, hoping someone will help them.

When I find Annabeth, she is fighting alongside her half-brother Malcolm. I join in fighting until we kill the monster.

"I need your help. My plan won't work. " I tell her.

"Of course it isn't, Seaweed Brain. Come on, lets go over to Magnus. I want to check on him, we can discuss it there." I follow her to the infirmary, killing a few monsters along the way.

When we make it, Magnus has his arm bandaged, and looks fine. He's arguing with Will if he can go back into battle. It's hard to tell who's winning.

"I fight everyday with more than a cut arm, I'm fine!" I hear Magnus argue.

"Yes, but if you die here, you don't wake up in a couple of hours." Will fires back.

"That's because _people_ attack me. Thousands."

 **Authors Note real quick. I'm on the way back from the trip and there is a movie on on the bus. And its Percy Jackson. Some people are saying they love this movie. I'm complaining in my head. Ok**

"Can we interrupt?" Annabeth when we get there

"Yes, just make sure Magnus rests a bit." Will says

"Okay. Magnus, are you fighting or not"

"I want to. I know I can." He replies.

"Then go, Will has more patients to take care of. Just be careful." Magnus runs off to Sam, and charges into battle.

"Now Percy, may I remind you that you have a Pegasus?"

 **Okay it's short. I know. It always is. I STILL haven't finished Ship of the Dead. Anyway, happy Thanksgiving. I hope you had lots of good food. I did. And this is like my second time Black Friday shopping, and I got clothes so that's good. Do you guys read these notes? See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im sorry no chapter. Just click ok any previous chapter for an excuse. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy**

I am stupid. Of course Annabeth is the one to tell me one of the most obvious planes. Blackjack.

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes." I look up to Will. " Will, where's Nico?"

I find Nico while he is killing a monster so I decided to back up and _then_ grab him. I can be smart sometimes. When I do, he must think I'm a monster or some Greek bad guy, so he almost cuts my arm off. Until he's sees it's me.

"What." He asks. How polite.

"I need you to take me to the stables at camp."

"Just this-" he paused to stab a creature coming at him, "- one time."

"Alright great lets go."

Nico grabs my hand and the familiar feeling of shadow travel comes back to me. I'm trying to get used to it.

We suddenly stop and spill out onto the grass in front of the camp stables. There is a young Aphrodite girl grooming a Pegasus. She must have came somewhere during the winter because I don't know her. She looks at us. Nico is on the ground and looks worn out.

"I can take you on Blackjack if you need to. You look pretty tired." I say helping him up.

"No… no sky. I'm fine. Just let me rest and once you get Blackjack I'll go."

"Okay man." I pass the Aphrodite girl. "Excuse me. Thank you." Walking further into the stables, I spot Blackjack and he sees me.

 _Hey boss, long time no see. You need a crime solving, giant killing buddy?_

"Haha, no. We need to get to Olympus quickly. And you have to help me with my plan." While I tell him my (Annabeth's) plan, he seems to agree. So, I take him out of the stables and outside to Nico.

 _Hey boss is he going to?_

"No, he's has his own mode of transportation." I tell him.

 _Okay good._

"Percy just because I only hear one side of the conversation, doesn't mean I don't know that he doesn't like me." Nico seems fine. So fine that he disappears without a trace.

 _Jeez. Can we get doughnuts before we go?_

"No. Let's go."

We make it to Olympus in about 5 minutes. I had to promise Blackjack doughnuts multiple times so he would fly faster. Once we touch ground, I get off immediately and toward Annabeth so we can start our plan. We talk really quickly and she runs of to fight beside her mother. I told her not to go near the gods so if Kronos wants to swing at the Gods while he's dying, she won't get hit. But it was really dumb of me to even think she'd want to go somewhere safe. Not Annabeth.

I make my way back to Blackjack and ask him if he can fly really softly.

 _Boss. Of course I can._

Of course he can.

Now the only thing to do is to hop on him and pray to the gods that I don't die.

 **Okay so the plan is the next chapter and then I don't know what to do with the story. A few more chapter and then maybe I'll make a new conflict of end it. I don't know yet. Anyway sorry for not updating lately. I had a lot of projects to do for school. I'm pretty sure I'll get a chapter in next week. I hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyy chapter 15! Sorry it's two day late but I had to do stuff.**

 **I'm not Rick Riordan**

 **Percy**

Something that I learned over the years is that plans barely ever work. Today I am waiting for that moment. I know it's coming.

I'm in Blackjack flying around over the crowd. Barely any monsters left, just dust. Too many demigods at the pop up infirmary but this might be the least people we've ever had after a battle who were terribly injured.

The gods were still fighting Kronos. It seemed pointless. Nobody was winning or losing. They have been doing the same thing over and over again. Artemis shoots and arrows. Zeus makes some thunder go boom. Ares stabs Kronos in a new place, still missing his vulnerable spot. The one that I know about. I always get myself into messes. I couldn't have one peaceful year. Spend time with Annabeth. Pass high school. Luckily, its the weekend and I have no test to study for.

 _Hey boss when exactly are we doing something?_

"In a second. We need to make sure Kronos is turned around." I look around at the Gods. I think Athena may see me, but she isn't making an effort to make Kronos not see me. Annabeth is trying, but she's too short for Kronos to see her. That's good.

That's when the unexpected happens.

Jason Grace flies in.

 _Boss there's a flying dude behind you._

"I see him. Fly over to him." Blackjack leans and turns around. Jason is floating in front of me.

"Hey man weren't you at Camp Jupiter?" I ask him.

"I was coming to visit and Nico Iris Messaged me. So now I'm here."

"Okay, so that because big guy over there? That's Kronos. I'm gonna try to take him down. You lead the demigods and fight monsters and giants and try to make Kronos turn around."

"Okay, good luck." Jason flies away to help the demigods.

After flying for another two minutes, I see my chance. Kronos has his back turned to me. I tell Blackjack to fly in a little closer. Maybe after this I can have some kind of normal life.

Keep going.

"Stop. Stay here a little I need to find how to stab him."

That's right. I have the flying up to him part of the plan done. But I haven't figured out the killing part. I take Riptide out of my pocket. The sword glows as I watch Kronos. Waiting for the right time. Maybe now. No, now. Now!

"Get closer."

 _Sure_

Blackjack flies a bit closer, slowly not making much noise. Finally I'm behind him. I see his vulnerable spot. The gods have definitely noticed me, and luckily have done nothing to stop me. I draw Riptide back, preparing to stab it into Kronos. I jerk my arm forward as fast as I can while still aiming right. I hit the spot. Kronos noticed me now. But instead of crumbling he smiles.

"Percy Jackson. I've heard of you." He says. Suddenly he begins to change. His face is scarred and he has black hair. I don't recognize him but of course he knows who I am. What's going on?

 **Magnus**

Oh no. To think I actually thought this day was going to be normal. Sam and I are fighting through the crowd. Killing whatever strange monsters are left. We see Percy above us behind the Kronos guy. There's a blond guy (isn't he the one who passes out a lot?) trying to lead. And then everyone becomes quiet. Percy stabbed Kronos, but he smiled. And he's starting to change.

I look over at Samirah. We both know who this is, but why is he here? We look back as he now completely changed his appearance.

We look back to see Loki.

 **I hope you guys like it. I don't know if there going to be a chapter next week. I didnt edit because my relatives are over. Anyway, for those who celebrate, Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! Okay bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi I'm writing this Thursday night (well Friday morning). Its midnight and I can't sleep. I also have a snow day tomorrow so if you do too then maybe you'll want to read fanfiction. I wrote most of this right now, probably more later so sorry if it's not like my usual… best? Is my writing good? Ok I'm rambling. I'm not Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

 **Sam (I still don't really know how to write her but I'll try)**

I just don't understand. Loki always has a way to find us. Or a way to get us to him. Whichever it is, somehow we are doing something that involves him. So of course our day off of Norse mythology isn't really a day off.

When I look at Loki, he's smiling. Why is he so happy? Is he glad that he's at _some_ place of power? It may not be Asgard, but it has thrones. Its has power linked to it. I would have kept wondering if the tallest Greek god, Zeus, started to speak.

"Loki! What are you doing here? I thought you were still somewhere being tortured. Well, what matters is that you're here, and you know that you can't be. You're surely not here on Odin's orders. We all officially said we hated you a long time ago."

Loki leaned toward him and started to say something until he was interrupted by Percy.

"Are you serious? How is it that when some crazy stuff happens, with different gods together, I or Camp Half-Blood are in the middle of it?"

"We do not choose that to happen." Zeus argued back. "However, Poseidon must have known what would happen when he chose to have a child."

"Brother, do not argue know." Poseidon said. "Loki, why are you here?"

Loki walked closer to the gods. "Let me explain, as I didn't have the chance to earlier."

 **You guys must hate me. I had two weeks to write something and I managed not even 400 words. I have had so much free time, and didn't write anything. I wrote a good portion of this last week. Also I have gotten into Marvel since I started this story, so I am sorry if this Loki is a little wrong. I still haven't read The Ship of the Dead, and I got it in October. I also had a bad day, and have no ideas, so I hope you enjoy what you have right now, I am going to try and post during the week/weekend. Bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**I had a midterms last week so the chapter is late. Im not Rick Riordan. I don't own these books.**

 **Percy**

Why is it always me? It seems that whenever some kind of cross pantheon stuff goes on, I'm somehow there witnessing it. The guy standing before me was not Kronos. He is so rude to not die when I kill him. The gods call him Loki, but who is he?  
I look around and all the campers look confused. Magnus and Sam look mad. Jason is trying to find someplace to land. He doesn't have a pegasus, so fining a landing spot is _much_ easier than for me.  
Oh the rude god is speaking.

"Let me explain, as I didn't have a chance to earlier. As you may know, I am usually in a cave, my wife hovering over me collecting poison. Well, surprise! I escaped. And, I had to have a little fun. And I just so happened to know that you guys here just went through not one, but two wars. So I thought, why not, if not destroy, then at least weaken some gods. As practice for my grander plan. But it seems I chose the wrong gods to mess with. You warriors are _almost_ as good as the ones in Valhalla!"

Almost as good? I don't know who you are calling _almost as good._

The gods seem… emotionless. Confused, maybe. Not mad, or surprised. Just thinking why is this lunatic still here?

As if reading their minds he said-

Wait

Hold on

Loki, as in the guy from Thor? No, that was fake, but he is real. And definitely not the one from the movies.

Okay, back to Olympus.

Loki said, " I must be leaving. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Actually, I'm not sorry." And with that, he vanished. Sam suddenly started to run, as if she was planning to earlier, but was paused. She looked defeated.

 **Magnus**

Why can't Loki just die? And stop causing trouble? I've had enough of this guy. I saw Percy, and he looked like he's more annoyed by him than me. Sam suddenly ran forward, and I suddenly remembered that she can be controlled by her father. She must have planned to do something, but was stopped.

 **I don't know what else to write in this chapter. I will get ideas through the week, but I had midterms last week and I was busy, so I didn't really have time. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I'm sorry. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry. My chapters are so short and I update so little. But I have had so much work to do from school. Projects and essays and homework. I also have a lot of writers block so I'm writing this at 10:30 pm, and during school, and maybe inspiration will strike.**

 **Annabeth**

That was

Unexpected

My mother didn't even see this coming. Nobody did. And then Loki just… left. Everybody is speechless. This has never happened to any of the campers. They only knew about the Greek and Roman gods, and now they have to take in that there's Norse gods.

 **(Quick thing- I haven't read the Kane Chronicles so I don't know if the campers know about the Egyptians. I still also haven't read the Ship of the Dead because I don't have time.)**

I suddenly remembered about Magnus, Sam and Percy. If Magnus died again, I'm going to find a way to kill him again.

The gods didn't know what to do. They had a throne room full of campers, and could probably sense Magnus and Sam.

I walked over to where Percy landed Blackjack.

"Hey, are you okay? You did something to help" I told him. "Yeah, but it didn't go exactly as I planned." We both laughed, but I was worried. Is Magnus okay?

"I have to go find Magnus." I said to Percy. But before I left, he told me that Sam started to run toward Loki right after he left. That's strange, although I have seen weirder things.

I found Magnus at the pop up infirmary, with Sam and an Apollo kid. The child of Apollo was putting a bandage on Magnus' arm, and Sam watched, probably waiting to talk to Magnus.

I looked around at the people who are at the infirmary. There's people with bandaged arms, legs, stomachs. One person dead. That's one person too many. I noticed Aphrodite next to the body, which meant that the guy laying there was her son.

Will walked over to me.

"Your cousin is okay, and many of the others are. I did all that I could." His voice had sadness in it, as he watched Aphrodite next to her son. And Magnus walking over to him with a nail clipper?

"Excuse me." I say to Will and walk over to Magnus.

"What are you doing? Are you going to do his nails, Magnus?"

He looked at me before replying.

"Loki, he has a ship made of nails. Not the kind you find in a toolbox. Human nails. So I thought, I thought that maybe I clip the nails of the dead, that's some he takes, maybe the ship won't be ready soon? It seems dumb, the ships almost done, but I want to try."

I looked at him trying to process all this information. His grey eyes met mine, begging to just let him be and let him do what he can.

"Just talk to Aphrodite first. Its her son, and she has a lot of opinions on nails." Magnus looked relieved that I didn't stop him. When I walked away, he was trying to convince Aphrodite to let him cut her sons nails.

 **I am the worst. This is the shortest thing, but now I have more free time, so I will write more. Please tell me what you want from this story. Should I end this soon, or keep going with different ideas? I don't know. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys I had so much to do for school, I should be studying for a test right now that I have in a few periods. I haven't updated in forever and I don't have time to write so here's a short chapter. I had two snow days last week so that's when I wrote this. I wanted to write more. Thank you for the review, I love to read good reviews. I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.

Jason

What just happened? I was told my Reyna to go to Camp Half-Blood because we wanted Celestial Bronze weapons along with Imperial Gold. So I bought a plane ticket, something my sister would never do, and left for Camp Half Blood. I got to the camp about an hour ago, and found a few campers. Everyone else was gone. They told me about Kronos and a battle on Mount Olympus. Kronos and Mount Olympus in the same sentence is never good unless it's, "Kronos died on Mount Olympus." I flew to Mount Olympus, praying to the gods that the Mist will keep me from being seen. One battle later, Kronos is some other guy.

I feel like I will never have a normal day.

It's after the battle now, and there are about two monsters left, hiding somewhere. One managed to find a brick to throw at my leg. Somewhere in the distance I heard Percy laughing.

The gods didn't know what to do. They were standing around, wondering how to address these campers that just fought an enemy completely unknown to them. Right now, I just wanted to get back to Camp.

Magnus

I burned the nails of the child of Aphrodite in a torch I found nearby. It won't help too much, but I'll just pretend that I did some difference. I watched the nail clippings burn in the fire, but my mind was in a different place. If Loki managed to do something like this, what else can he do? How will Annabeth gods respond to this? Do they know about me and Sam? Did Annabeth tell them about us?

My questions are going to be answered soon, because the gods quiet everyone down. The guy with the lighting bolts, Zeus I'm guessing, speaks up.

"We have decided that we shall tell you who this intruder was. It was not Kronos, as we have believed. You have seen he transformed. He's Loki."

The crowd was murmuring. Some must know mythology.

"Like in the movie?" Someone yelled.

"No," a goddess with stormy grey eyes spoke up. "You may know him from the Norse myths. He exists, as well as the other Norse gods and monsters. And I believe, there are two in here that are more familiar with him than others."

She was talking about me and Sam.

"Why don't they come up here."

I looked into the crowd to try and find Sam, and but there were too many people. I didn't see her until I went up to Zeus and grey eyed scary woman.

PLEASE READ THIS

I already don't update a lot, but I have drama club right after spring break until mid May. On top of that I have homework, projects, and state tests. I also have no idea where I'm going with this story, so please review this and tell me if it should end or do something with it - I have no idea what but something. Okay, bye


End file.
